The Bet
by quinnspirit
Summary: May Challenge shorty!


The air was still filled with the fragrance of their lovemaking.

Lying in bed, holding off reality for a little while longer they were caught in their cozy place between dream and fantasy. Their bodies, all warm and sensual left them with satisfaction beyond words. They had planned to take it slow yet as their obvious intensity grew, the desire burned within them, exploding and immediately their pace had quickened, meeting each other halfway unable to hold back any longer. Now together, skin to skin they came down from this phenomenal event, lovemaking.

While their hearts slowed back to a walk, Michaela and Sully both wondered if their bond could get any stronger than this.

Sully could still feel the chills that revealed how her touch affected him, taking him into a different world. No one had ever set his body on fire as Michaela could do with only one kiss. She truly was a force of nature.

The mountain man turned on his side, his gaze only showing the unconditional love for the woman lying next to him while his naked body still embraced hers not fully ready to let go yet.

As if they had their own mind, his hands began to skim the surface of her soft skin again. Grinning, Sully could see the desire returning in his wife's eyes as she longingly returned his gaze. Yet, Sully stopped there and buried his head in her soft, long curls and whispered provocatively into her ear. "Hank sure has no idea!" Sully knew Michaela like no one else and therefore was ready for her outburst and surely enough she didn't disappointed him.

Shocked, Michaela pushed her husband away. "Sully, what are you talking about?" Not giving in, Sully moved closer to her ear again. "Hank asked me today about you and me…if I'm still _satisfied_!" His pulse began to race once more. Sully shifted so that her body was covered by his own beneath him. He knew she couldn't quite focus yet and continued to tease her. "I sure wish I could tell him about you, about us." He cherished her face with kisses. First her eyes, the nose, her cheeks and finally his lips touched her mouth.

Coming up for air, Michaela tried to take everything in what he just had told her. Holding his head between her hands, she stopped his movements. She knew that smile, that smirk on his face like no other. "Are you telling me you and Hank talked about us? About me?" She was still too distracted to be really angry with him as his hands found the special places on her body once more.

Between kisses, Sully answered. "He keeps bringin' it up. It ain't like I am telling him what we do." Then after a short break he added, "Or that we make love everyday…sometimes even more than once." He sheepishly grinned again as Michaela closed her eyes enjoying the movements of his hands. Her breathing quickened. "We need to stop him. He has no right…it's…it's none of his business." She had a difficult time to bring out the words as her desire began to burn brighter all over again. Sully chuckled, "What do you want me to do? Scalp him?" Now Michaela was the one grinning from ear to ear. "That would be quite a sight. Hank with no hair." Meanwhile Michaela had set Sully's body on fire as well by moving her legs around his hips, pulling him tight, melting their bodies together. Slowly and gently Sully lowered himself, kissing her as he joined their bodies. Their banter forgotten, the two lovers didn't fight what their hearts longed for. Beneath the sheets the rhythm of their heated bodies threw them into ecstasy, forcing their way to the peaks of bliss again and again. Nothing else seemed to matter at this moment than to satisfy the hunger they still felt as if it would be their first time.

* * *

"Maybe Hank believes I am lying flat as a pancake reading my medical textbooks while you have it your way," Michaela said out loud, chuckling yet embarrassed at her boldness as she lay snug in Sully's arms after renewing their love.

Sully burst into laughter. "You gotta be kiddin' me, Michaela. Flat as a pancake? You? Never." The image burned itself in his mind and Sully had a hard time keeping himself quiet so as not to wake the children. He didn't have an answer and therefore Michaela continued, "Maybe if I give him a taste of what it's like…" Yet she couldn't finish her sentence as Sully interrupted her. "Michaela what are you talkin' about?" He was too shocked to say anything else.

"I wouldn't do anything _improper. _Just showing him *Michaela* and not Dr. Mike. Maybe that will stop his curiosity."

As she voiced her thoughts out loud she immediately regretted saying them. Yet she didn't expect Sully's reply. "There was a time you didn't even want to kiss me in public. Now you wanna seduce Hank?" Though it was not like Michaela to even suggest such an idea he couldn't fight the imagine of Hank, his open mouth almost dropping to the ground as Michaela tried to show him her *other side*.

Seeing the look, the determination on her face Sully lifted himself up realizing her mind was set. "You wouldn't," he challenged.

Grinning, Michaela replied, "Why? Don't you think I can't do it?" Gliding with her hand over his exposed leg she continued, "I had the perfect teacher."

Shocked, Sully laid back down. This was his Michaela, his wife who had never made love before they were married and now she wanted to flirt with another man, with Hank of all people!

"I can't believe you, Michaela. The proper Boston lady. You ain't capable of…" Yet her mind was set. Kissing his neck first then nipping at his earlobe, she whispered in an unmistakable voice, "what if I can? Then he would never mention us again."

There was no way Sully could stop her now from doing it thus he wanted to have his fun as well. "Now you even want to bet?" Seeing her grinning from ear to ear it was all the answer he needed. "So, you win if…"

"If I get Hank to apologize," Michaela finished the sentence. "And you win if I run away embarrassed and probably don't want to leave the house again for the next 20 years." Sully chuckled, "Alright." Yet he wanted to make it more interesting, "What's the price?" he asked. Knowing her husband as she did, Michaela knew Sully wouldn't drop it just like that therefore she whispered her answer in his ear making Sully blush like never before. With his eyes closed and his breathing suddenly out of control he only managed to say, "Deal!"

* * *

A moment of passion so easily shared had made his heart sing out loud. Every single day spending with his wife made him feel more alive and thus it was no surprise that the next afternoon while waiting for Michaela Sully was still grinning from ear to ear. Yet it was not the excitement of taking Michaela home to share some more *alone time* it was more the curiosity of what was about to happen that he couldn't stand still. Not a minute passed by that he wouldn't look over to the saloon. All day he had expected Hank to be his shadow, following him around town, asking questions. But it had been quiet. There had been no sign of Hank. Until now. Quickly Sully tried his best to cover up the butterflies he felt in his stomach. Slowly his smile faded away as he took a deep breath. The fun began.

Stepping out of the saloon, Hank grinned at Sully. "Hey Sully, you look bored. You need some company? I have a girl here…" Usually Sully didn't have a hard time showing his anger towards his friend when it came to Michaela yet today it took all his willpower to not laugh. If Hank only knew… Clearing his throat Sully finally answered, "No thanks."

"Suit yourself. Ya don't know what ya're missin'," replied Hank not being able to take away the smirk on his face. "You'll soon know what you're missin'" Sully said to himself.

Finally the clinic door opened and Michaela appeared in one of her finest dresses. The neckline was dangerously close to exposing more skin than normal and Sully swallowed. She sure knew how to play this game. He saw her smile at him and Sully felt his body react instantly. Focusing on their game he didn't move closer instead he leaned against the post again. "Ya sure about this?" Straightening Michaela nodded. The gleam in her eyes told Sully what he needed to know. Stepping towards her, Sully only whispered, "But be careful. I'll be waiting behind the clinic." With that he moved past her out of sight of preying eyes.

With interest Hank had followed their encounter and was surprised that Sully would leave Michaela alone in the middle of the night. "Your mountain man leavin' ya, Michaela?"

"Why, you have something to offer Hank?" Michaela replied with such an intoxicating gaze that it was almost impossible to resist. Hank stumbled back as those green and hazel brown eyes stared at him burning their way down to his skin. They held him in a trance he couldn't escape. Yet as she pulled him to the side of the saloon, pushing his body against the wall and hers coming dangerously close to his he lost all ability to think. She hardly said a word but with the spell he was under he didn't care. The scent of her perfume almost killed him.

"What the hell, Michaela," Hank managed to breathe as he felt her hands moving to both sides next to him on the wall, supporting her weight. Closing the distance between them even more, she whispered, "You always ask Sully if _he _is _satisfied." _Swallowing, Michaela had a hard time to continue. It was more difficult than she had expected. Closing her eyes she thought about Sully and their bet. With that in mind she kept going. "What if _I am _the one who is bored?" Hank's breathing stopped as soon as he felt the warm air on his neck as she opened her mouth. This was not a Michaela he had expected. "Ya really tryin' to seduce me Michaela? Is that one of your jokes?" Hank didn't know what was happening. He wanted to get out. He wanted to push her away but she nailed him against the wall. There was no way he could escape and in all honesty he didn't know if he even wanted to.

Sully watched from the distance. The longer their encounter lasted the more he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Never before had he felt such jealousy in his life. Yet at the same time he could feel the heat rising in his body, wishing he would be in Hanks place. Taking a deep breath Sully knew it wasn't much longer until he would rescue Hank. He didn't think Michaela was going through with it but she had made a habit of surprising him again and again. Now he knew he would lose the bet but deep down he didn't mind at all. Returning his gaze back to his wife, Sully wished it was already over. Yet Michaela was only at the beginning.

"So, tell me. You think you can handle Michaela? She is quite different from Dr. Mike," Michaela continued driving Hank crazy. For a split second Hank looked down at her seeing her exposed skin just above her breast. "Michaela, this is torture," he panted. She noticed the change in Hanks body and knew she went far enough. Now she needed to hear the words and also it needed to end at this point because she knew Sully was close by seeing every movement and hearing every word they exchanged. She could feel his presence as he walked closer to them.

Hank swallowed. His breathing quickened again as he felt his body reacting. There was no way in fighting it. No one ever made him long for releasing his body that fast. Michaela sure was something. "I'll never mention anything to Sully again. Just let me go Michaela. I am 'bout to burst here." Michaela grinned. She knew she had him. Sully was close enough now to hear the words so Michaela asked again. "What did you just say?" Stepping back she moved to her husbands waiting arms. Both were grinning now watching Hank breathing heavenly, sweating. His eyes were still closed when he finally whispered the words Michaela had been waiting for. "I'm sorry. I won't mention it again."

"You better not otherwise I'll teach you my way!" Sully answered. Hank's eyes shot wide open as he saw Sully next to Michaela. "What the hell…". Michaela lowered her head, trying not to burst into laughter as Hank yelled at her. "He watched us?"

"The whole time," Sully chuckled.

Without another word Hank disappeared throughthe back door of the saloon. He desperately needed a drink…

"I can't believe you went through with this, Michaela." Sully whispered pulling her close. "He'll keep his distance from now on cause of you."

"I had to win a bet, didn't I?"

Swallowing, Sully saw the same intoxicating gaze like in the beginning. He knew it would be a long night again.

The moon was shining across the dark sky as the couple turned towards their home. This night surely would never be forgotten by either one of them. The trust, the honesty, the compassion and their laughter was proof enough that everything was possible…even a bet!


End file.
